


Long Story

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, marriage with original character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: after all, there's something irreplaceable, not just love.“……我只是觉得，大概不会有人能够替代她在我心里的位置了。”“那又如何？不可取代的关系并不是只有那一种。”
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 7





	Long Story

0

这是一个平淡的故事。

这是两个人无趣的人生。

1

斯雷因·特洛耶特正坐在牢房里他的床上看着《资本论》，一脸惆怅地咬着笔杆——虽然不管是库鲁特欧伯爵的管教或是扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵的教养都绝对不会允许他有这样的习惯，但是大概是恃着这二位已经不在了没人能管他了，界塚伊奈帆还是在某一天发现了他有这样的恶习。骗他说咬铅笔杆会铅中毒也无果之后，伊奈帆实在是看不过眼，隔天给他带了一支自动铅笔，还理直气壮地对外宣称“自动铅笔的铅芯更加容易折断所以犯人自杀更加困难对他更加安全”。斯雷因正在心底吐槽着某个选书的人是不是脑子里电路进了水被泡坏了，这个时候伊奈帆推门进来，保养良好的门轴即使被沉重的钢制门板压着也一点声音都没有，反倒是脚步声听得比较清楚。穿着军队夏季制服白色衬衫的年轻人自作主张地在斯雷因的床边坐了下来，发出一声少有的尽管克制却还是不悦的叹气声，说不上他到底是高兴还是不高兴。

床上的囚犯淡定地往伊奈帆一脚踹过去。

“你太占地方了。走开。”

伊奈帆往旁边挪了挪，然后以他一贯的平淡语气宣布：

“——瑟拉姆小姐怀孕了。”

——————

薇瑟女王艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚于五年前与库兰卡恩·库鲁特欧伯爵结婚的时候盛况空前，以至于全太阳系有人的地方就有人在看婚礼现场转播，也不管这个转播到底有多少延迟。彼时女王才刚满十八岁，正是年轻貌美的时候，即使信号非常恶劣，连走军方线路也只能选“流畅”，也还是吸引了不少人摘了眼镜在那满屏幕的马赛克里分辨女王的倩影。

——哦，忘了说了，托伊奈帆的福，斯雷因就是有幸能够走军方线路看婚礼转播的一批人之一。斯雷因凌晨一点七分准时被看守带到会客室里，坐在前两天界塚中尉指挥着叮叮当当装上的电视机面前。十分钟后伊奈帆到了，故弄玄虚地把警卫都赶了出去，关掉监视器，将会客室的四面玻璃墙调为全黑，开始“秘密突击审问”——斯雷因朝天翻白眼，真够秘密真够突击的，还提前一周通知他好好睡一觉攒足精神准备通宵“审问”。

伊奈帆从随身的包里拿出一个保温瓶，倒出两杯茶放在桌子上，打开了电视机。屏幕上跳出来建筑风格独特的薇瑟皇宫外景，天空的颜色不像地球，有种陌生的美感。

“何苦搞这一出。那些守卫前两天还抱怨说晚上值班不能看直播呢。”斯雷因熟门熟路地拿起茶杯呷了一口。茶汤在日光灯下泛着深深的绿色，很衬白瓷茶杯上淡淡的粉色樱花图案。

“我这是变相给他们放假。他们想看的话现在就可以。”

“那么麻烦。大家一起看不是挺好的么。”

“不。”伊奈帆在斯雷因旁边的椅子上坐下，“他们看婚礼的心情和我完全不一样。我不想混在那群人里，不然总觉得我自己格格不入，还不如不要看。”

伊奈帆说得平淡，斯雷因所能看见的伊奈帆的半边脸上和他每一次来的时候一样挂着名为面无表情的表情。斯雷因在心底重重一叹。也许除了自己别人大概永远都没有办法看出来他到底在想些什么，该说这样是好还是不好呢。

“……你半夜跑出来，你姐姐没有意见？”斯雷因换了个话题。

“我和雪姐说晚上有急事。”说着伊奈帆打了个大大的呵欠，上下眼皮打架。

“你这按时睡觉的好孩子。” 斯雷因忍不住笑。

“专心看电视吧。”

镜头一转，猝不及防地拉到了女王夫妻的正面。艾瑟依拉姆浅笑恬静，看上去仿佛非常幸福的样子，挽着库兰卡恩的胳膊缓缓前行，雪白婚纱的裙摆迤逦在红色地毯上，点缀着闪亮的水晶如若银河。她没有披头纱，露出盘在脑后的金色长发，在繁复华丽的水晶吊灯暖色的灯光下越发显得闪亮如黄金几乎盖过头顶皇冠上钻石的光辉。一双祖母绿色的眼眸顾盼生辉，光彩柔和又明亮，流出如清水一般透明的光。

“公主殿下……真漂亮。”斯雷因看得出神，不觉喃喃道。

“是女王陛下。”伊奈帆一本正经地纠正。

是不属于他们两个任何一个的，女王陛下啊。

——————

“你说什么！”斯雷因惊得掉了手里的书，厚厚的大部头掉下来书角正好砸到大腿上。

“今天的新闻，薇瑟皇宫正式宣布瑟拉姆小姐怀孕了。”伊奈帆耐心地重复了一遍。

“这——！”斯雷因一口气上不来噎住，瞪着眼睛挣扎了很久，才挤出一句“那真是太好了”。

艾瑟依拉姆女王结婚五年之后终于怀孕了。尽管Aldnoah的通用化已经取得了极大的突破，薇瑟不再像过去那样依赖皇族的启动权，仅仅是处于八卦之心人们也迫切地希望女王能够快快生下小皇子或者小公主。天晓得这五年来为了她迟迟没有怀孕皇嗣无继的事情有多少人操碎了心，库兰卡恩亲王的名誉也被放到了微妙的地方被人指指点点。

——比如地球上的某间牢房里。

“你当初还说他不举。”伊奈帆斜了斯雷因一眼。

“事关公主的终身幸福。”斯雷因还在揉着被书角砸中的地方，抬起头来横了伊奈帆一眼。

“可是居然这么猜测，你的用心也未免太险恶了吧。”

“难道你要我说是公主的问题吗。”

“也有可能只是运气不好，或者是一时半会不想要孩子而已。你怎么不想一些健康的东西。”

伊奈帆条理分明地列出若干合情合理的理由，斯雷因简直恨不得扒了他的脑壳往里头看一看是不是光拆了光学部件没拆分析引擎。

“……你不能否认也有这种可能性。”

年轻的上尉想往后躺，躺到一半发现床太窄了脑袋会撞上墙，只好又坐起来。他单手撑住下巴，手肘压在膝盖上的时候觉得硌得疼并且左右感觉不平衡，于是又默默换成双手撑下巴。膝头的痛觉虽然翻了一倍但是至少两个膝盖平均了。他歪过头来打量斯雷因，斯雷因被书角砸得龇牙咧嘴，看不出来他到底是为了什么而皱着眉头一脸苦相——然而伊奈帆毕竟是伊奈帆。如果一个人揉大腿揉的时间超过一个数值的话，就可以合情合理地认为他这一脸像是咬碎了黄连满口的苦味泛滥却又一点都和流泪痛哭无关的难看表情和他的大腿毫无关系。

“你这是什么表情啊。”

斯雷因抬起头来，看着一脸呆滞的伊奈帆挑了挑眉，反倒是他先开口说道。

“整个一副最后一根救命稻草被人抢走了的表情。”

刚想开口的伊奈帆被还没酝酿出来的台词噎死。两个人沉默着面对面坐着大眼瞪小眼，用六十一秒最终得出结论对方脸上其实挂着和自己一模一样的表情，虽不至于大呼小叫哭闹上吊，倒也确确实实淡淡的不是滋味。不酸。不苦。不咸。当然绝对不可能甜。这感情大概是这世界上一大半的青年人在某个年龄都会遇到的，这里的一个长年面无表情的面瘫军官和喜怒不形于色的前伯爵也不例外，只不过这两个人自带的属性不太给面子而已。

不过，反正他们两个本来就互相不给面子，并且不给面子得非常不成功。

2

不好意思，探监什么的，伊奈帆其实来的很少。

界塚伊奈帆就算再万能，他要应付军队的事务，要在研究所做他的研究，要每天回家给姐姐做饭，周末还要去超市抢购——虽然他现在有了工资不用特意抢特价鸡蛋了——上尉可是很忙的。每个月能来一次，已经算了不起了。

斯雷因曾经将他们的会面定性为“loser的残念会”。虽然伊奈帆对此似乎想要颇有微词然而最终还是什么都没有说，嘴角抽搐了一下接受了这个设定。有一段时间他们两个是如此沉迷于这个设定，以至于主动就玩起了一个互相攀比互相伤害赢了还没奖的游戏——

“我和艾瑟依拉姆公主从小青梅竹马。”

“我和瑟拉姆小姐在Deucalion上朝夕相处。”

“我给公主上过课，每天直到深夜。”

“我给瑟拉姆小姐纠正过你教错的知识。”

“公主殿下给我擦过眼泪。”

“瑟拉姆小姐给我挡过枪。”

“公主殿下给我做过人工呼吸。”

“我也给她做过人工呼吸，还有心外按压。”

“你那是乘人之危，界塚伊奈帆。”

“你这叫一次偶然，斯雷因·特洛耶特。”

“公主殿下给你发过好人卡，还是连续两次。”

“她还曾经拿枪指着你呢。”

“即使是这样，她还是拜托你救我。”

说到这里伊奈帆接不下去了。他们坐在桌子的两侧面对面，桌上从好久以前就不再摆着国际象棋的棋盘了，两个人毫无阻拦地看着对方，打算在对方脸上找到情敌相见分外眼红的感觉，或者是被说得彻底再起不能的挫败，然而实际上他们比谁都知道真正的赢家正在火星，他们两个即使算不上输家——说实在的，这连比试都算不上，又哪里来的胜负——也没法说谁比谁更好一些。他们只知道，这个世界上大概只剩下对面坐的这个人和自己一样，曾经有过一样的东西失去了一样的东西，他们懂得对方，也心照不宣对方懂得自己。他们是仅有的互相陪伴，互相依靠，永远的敌人和伙伴，无需言语就能心意相通的对象——

距离永远不会超过一张桌子的长度。

两个人大概十天半个月见那么一次吧。有的时候伊奈帆带着公文过来看，说是监狱里没人会时不时找他以“界塚上尉这么精明强干不如就能者多劳多做一点吧”欺负他年轻没资历把工作推给他，非常安静适宜办公。于是斯雷因就打开伊奈帆带来作为打扰他安宁牢狱生活的赔礼的饭盒，在旁边肆无忌惮地当着伊奈帆吃着，满饭盒的菜肴香气馥郁芬芳弥漫在会面室里，让人食指大动——

如果不是自己机智地提前吃饱了再来，伊奈帆一边填着表格一边想，他说不定会非常挣扎到底要不要给斯雷因做这么好吃的饭菜。但是厨艺这种东西，摆在那里就是这样，勉强不得，况且这还事关他作为料理人的尊严。

“吃完了来帮我签字。”

斯雷因非常怀疑地抬起头来看着说得理所应当一本正经的伊奈帆，手里的筷子还夹着一块煎得嫩嫩的小肉排。

“界塚上尉你是不是该对你的工作负点责。”

伊奈帆依旧埋头在横贯桌面延绵不绝的文件山脉中：“这些我都看过了，没有问题，你帮我签字就是。实在放心不下的话，你可以替我检查一下。”

“……”

“我知道你有在练我的签名。”

“……那只是因为我太无聊了而已。”谁叫某人总是给他带一些奇怪的书籍，搞得他看不懂又无事可做，只好练字。斯雷因自己的字已经足够熟练足够好看——只可惜又没人看——所以闲得慌，怀着终有一日拿来坑害伊奈帆的远大理想去模仿伊奈帆的笔迹，照着扉页上青年写着的名字练了好些时候，“还有，谁说要帮你检查了。”

“反正你都练出来了。”

“我拒绝。这是我的个人兴趣，绝不用作他用。”

“我信得过你。”

风马牛不相及的回答，像是踩在共振频率上的波形，震得斯雷因的心脏平滑肌以及其不自然的幅度舒张收缩，一下比一下猛烈，然后一拍一拍慢下来变得安定。

他在伊奈帆的注视下将鲜嫩多汁的小肉排塞进嘴里，唇舌间弥漫开一种让人恨不得连着舌头一起吞下去又不舍得吞下去的极致美味。

“……下不为例啊。”

五个字被含混不清地说出来，几乎完全混在不斯文的咀嚼声中分辨不清。他两三口匆匆吃完剩下的饭菜，啪的一声把筷子放下将饭盒推开，扒拉过来一摞厚厚的待签名的文件，皱着眉拿起笔将文件看过一遍，熟练地落笔签下“界塚伊奈帆”五个字，笔锋下少了贵族的气势挥洒，多了点有些微妙有些可爱的典型理工科男青年的字体风格，不多不少的签惯名字的流畅自如。

正是界塚伊奈帆的签名，分毫不差。

在刷刷刷的书写声和纸张翻动的声音中，只有排气扇旋转的低响，毫无意义的白噪音如同被无视的小孩子嚷嚷着拽着大人的衣角说看看我呀看看我呀，可是被它拽着衣角的两位大人只是沉浸在仿佛永远都看不完的文件堆里，分毫没有打算理睬其他任何人的心思，只是将繁杂事务带来的疲倦分成两份，将该被弄死的脑细胞平均分配，将地球联合的命运共同承担。

反正他们也并不是第一次，共同担起这样的重任了。

3

伊奈帆的动作稍微停了一下，最后决定用左手将书推到斯雷因面前。银发碧瞳的青年伸手接过的时候留意到对方片刻的不自然，将书拉到面前的动作顿了一顿，挑一挑眉，视线移到伊奈帆的无名指上那个在灯光下泛着好看银色的戒指。绝对是故意炫耀，斯雷因心想。

这么刻意的眼神，伊奈帆当然也不会看不到，于是他凛了凛神色露出郑重的表情。

“如你所见，我结婚了。”

伊奈帆宣布这话的口气和他当年说“瑟拉姆小姐怀孕了”的口气一模一样。

在艾瑟依拉姆女王的小皇子刚满一岁的时候，界塚上尉总算结了婚，以事实击破了“界塚上尉喜好男色”的奇怪流言。这个事实是如此震撼，以至于很长一段时间上尉没把这件事告诉除了自家姐姐和某监狱里的某囚犯以外的任何人，任由别人胡乱揣测戴着另一枚戒指的人是谁。人民群众排除掉所有可疑男性之后，才后知后觉地发现，心不甘情不愿地承认，界塚伊奈帆上尉确然娶了一位姑娘。

斯雷因哑然片刻，盯着那枚戒指郑重地眨了一下眼，然后由衷地笑了。

“……恭喜。祝你们百年好合。”

“谢谢。”

“不过，真的很意外啊。”

“不要告诉我你也以为我喜欢男人。”

“……唔，如果不是知道你当初喜欢公主殿下的话，我说不定真的会这么以为哦。”

“……”

“毕竟这里的警卫其实很无聊，平时经常讲八卦，他们都说你取向有问题。话说回来，你猜猜你和谁的配对最有人气？”

“和谁的？”

“啊，既然你不知道我还是不要和你讲了，免得日后不好相见。”

伊奈帆挑眉。虽然他当初用惯了左眼测谎，真正要看透人心从来靠的都不是声纹分析。一只深绯色的眼定定看着面前笑中带点狡黠带点愉悦的人。

斯雷因都说到了这一步，伊奈帆还不至于情商低到听不懂。

“……理论上我应该觉得这个配对非常荒唐并且感到生气，但是我居然觉得很安心是怎么回事。”

闻言斯雷因危险地眯起眼眸，往后挪了挪凳子远离伊奈帆，一脸怀疑地打量着这位年轻的军官、新婚的丈夫，好像今天是他第一次认识伊奈帆一样。

“你果然取向不正常啊。”

“谁取向不正常了。”

伊奈帆一脸无奈，忽然却又笑得明朗温和。

“与其是别人，还不如是你。——如果要解释的话，大概是这个意思吧。”

“所以呢？我能八卦问一下不？你的太太是个怎样的人？”

斯雷因捧着书一页页翻着。在他的全力抗争下伊奈帆终于妥协，把书的种类从哲学专著换成了文学名著，总算是给普通人看的东西了，读起来这才有了趣味。伊奈帆照旧带来了他的工作，正对着电脑写着他的报告书，键盘被敲得噼里啪啦响。

“凉比我小一岁，性格挺好的，不会吵吵闹闹的也不会死气沉沉，相处起来很舒服。雪姐也很喜欢她。”

“外表呢？”

“挺漂亮的。”

“和艾瑟依拉姆公主长得像吗？”

敲击键盘的声音停下来。伊奈帆抬起头来审视着斯雷因。他的表情看上去不是在开玩笑，倒更像是咄咄逼人的质问。

“不像。”他将视线重新移到电脑屏幕上，继续写报告书，回答的时候声线沉稳，“她是日本人，长得和北欧人一点都不像。”

“那就好。看来你是真心喜欢她。”

“那当然。我为什么要和一个我不喜欢的人结婚。”

“不。我的意思是，你总算是放下公主殿下了。这很好。”

斯雷因放下手里的书，往椅背上一靠，抬头看着天花板。

“一直以来我都很想知道，你到底喜欢公主什么。”

“我也不知道。”伊奈帆干脆把电脑往前一推不写报告了切换到罢工模式，“不过雪姐说，这种事情是说不清楚的。特别是初恋什么的。”

斯雷因绷不住笑出声来：“从你嘴里说出‘初恋’两个字简直世界奇观。”

伊奈帆无可奈何地叹一口气：“我也是普通人好吗。会有初恋还会失恋的普通人。”

“是是是，你很普通。——不过也亏你放得下。”

斯雷因把头往后仰，仰到不能再后的角度，能够看到后面墙壁上倒过来的窗户外面倒过来的蓝天，云朵在下飞鸟在上，嗓子被拉着从口中泄露出来的感慨几乎低不可闻。

“……你还放不下？”良久之后伊奈帆低声问。

“我不知道啊。”斯雷因牵起唇角露出一个笑，“听说公主现在很好，其实我就已经很满足了。她嫁给了库兰卡恩，我也早就接受了这个事实。但是我无论如何都没办法不去关心她的事情。这个习惯实在是太根深蒂固了。”

“这有什么问题吗？”闻言伊奈帆撑住下巴挑挑眉， “不喜欢就不能牵挂不能担心吗？即使不再像以前那么喜欢瑟拉姆小姐，也不至于要到彻底把她忘了的程度吧。——再退一步说，你要是还喜欢她，也并不会怎么样。”

“……我只是觉得，大概不会有人能够替代她在我心里的位置了。”

“那又如何？不可取代的关系并不是只有那一种。比如雪姐之于我，不会因为我结了婚她在我心中的地位就会发生改变。”

伊奈帆微微一笑。二十五岁的男青年脸上少了少年的稚嫩，更多了一些沉静稳重，然而他毕竟还年轻，即使向来被称赞冷静持重，笑起来的时候却有一种明朗的味道。

“人所有的爱比你想象得多。能够爱着的人并不是只有一个的。”

“……谢谢。”

不算是令人惊异的坦率道谢。斯雷因坐直，朝伊奈帆率直地笑了笑。那只深绯色的眼眸轻轻一眨。

“而且我也不觉得你有过分在乎瑟拉姆小姐的事情。”伊奈帆无谓地耸耸肩，“刚才你说幸好我是真心喜欢凉的时候，我还以为你是怀疑我拿她当替身对艾瑟依拉姆公主不敬。”

“……啊？”斯雷因真没想到这一层，他想的明明是——

“结果你的意思居然是怕我这么多年还放不下瑟拉姆小姐，关心的重点竟然是我。”伊奈帆歪过头看着斯雷因，唇角上扬，“啊，这么说的话，原来是因为你喜欢我才会有传言说——”

“你给我闭嘴吧。我比你直得多。”

4

然后有一天界塚上尉和界塚太太吵架了。

刚洗完澡的斯雷因正擦着一头湿漉漉的头发回到牢房里，就诧异地看到往日无论遇着什么都能云淡风轻的界塚伊奈帆居然挂着一头满满的黑线大晚上的没有预告就杀进监狱进他囚室脱了鞋子往斯雷因床上一躺，还裹着斯雷因的被子。

“……你干什么呢。”

“和凉吵了一架。”伊奈帆在斯雷因的被窝里嘟囔，“因为没办法和她解释，所以干脆就离家出走了。”

“……这难道是什么解决问题的好方法！”

“那你帮我想办法吧。本来只要和她说清楚事实就行了，偏偏又不能告诉她实情。夫妻间最重要的是信任，但是没有事实基础怎么让她产生信任感。”

“你到底是把什么事情瞒住她了啊。”

“你的事情。”

闻言斯雷因差点把手里的浴巾往伊奈帆脸上摔过去。

“什么鬼！”

“她说总是不见我踪影，我只能告诉她我有工作，又不能具体说明内容，她怀疑我有外遇难道不是很正常的事情吗。”

“……你这不是可以找很多借口嘛！军方机密不宜透露之类的。”

“我没告诉你她是情报部的？我知道的机密还没她多。”

……这下斯雷因彻底没招了。

界塚凉，原名雪城凉，隶属军方情报部的优秀人才。应该说不愧是界塚上尉的夫人，情报收集的手段一流，很快就找出了丈夫的“外遇”对象——某个早就该死透了的人。上尉离家出走跑到“情人”那里居住办公一星期之后总算从姐姐那里收到风声说妻子今日似乎不那么生气了可以放心回家了，一进家门就见到妻子用非常暧昧微妙的表情欢迎自己，坐下来的时候发觉面前鼓鼓囊囊的文件袋里装满了各种机密文件的复印件，不知有意还是无意地掉出来的一张照片上，是斯雷因·特洛耶特的一张近照。

“现在你知道为什么我不能告诉你是什么任务了吧。”

伊奈帆轻轻一叹，揽住气鼓鼓地撅起嘴来的妻子。

“我说你是不是可以不要再来了。”斯雷因哭笑不得地看着伊奈帆再次带着公务造访，“你就不怕你太太吃醋吗？”

“她自己已经查出来我的外遇对象是谁了。你指望她吃你的醋吗？她可是很清楚我的取向的。”

“这有什么不能的？不照样是抢走她丈夫的人。”斯雷因朝天翻白眼。

“想得美，你哪能抢走我。我就是看中你这里清净方便办公而已。工作，是工作。”

“你啊。”斯雷因叹一口气，扶住额头，“你以为不是出轨就行了吗？你知不知道有多少男人因为一心只知道工作工作，最后被妻子甩掉的啊。”

“你知道得还真清楚。”伊奈帆挑眉，“明明大半辈子都在监狱里。”

“因为我母亲就是因为这个原因和我父亲离婚的啊。”

伊奈帆笔下一顿差点划破纸。他低头看着顿在纸上的笔尖渐渐渗出大片的墨水，好一会儿才恍过神来把笔放到一边免得弄脏整份文件。

“……对不起。”

“没什么。”斯雷因淡定地别开眼看着伊奈帆背后的墙壁，“那个时候我还特别小，对母亲的印象很模糊，只是隐隐约约地觉得自己比别家小孩缺点什么而已。父亲每次忙起来顾不上我的时候就跟我说‘都怪我太忙所以妈妈才会走。你以后千万不能变成我这样的人啊’，结果反而到了火星，受到艾瑟依拉姆公主照顾的时候才过上了正常的生活——哪怕是作为仆从的正常生活。”

斯雷因又耸耸肩，看向伊奈帆。

“不过说起来也许你才比我可怜吧。我记得你的父母似乎都在Heaven’s Fall的时候过世了，那个时候你还那么小。”

“至少我还有雪姐。”伊奈帆垂眸，念及姐姐的时候唇边染上一抹浅笑。

“那么我也是啊。我还有艾瑟依拉姆公主。”斯雷因温和地笑笑，“所以并没有什么好可怜的。虽然失去了很多东西，但是也得到了很多别的东西。当初那么艰难，现在也都过去了。”

伊奈帆看向斯雷因。他笑得那么沉静那么豁达那么通透，仿佛是真的释然了，仿佛五指合拢的话掌心里不是空无一物。

“……你现在可是没了爵位没了忠诚的下属也没了身份‘没了’性命，什么都不剩了哦。”

“至少我现在还有你嘛。”

“……总而言之，不管你太太有多信任你，你也该多花点时间陪她啊。别一天到晚跑过来，把时间浪费在我身上。”在送走伊奈帆的时候斯雷因还是不放心地加了一句。

“我要是不来的话，你这里说不定就不会好过哦。”

“谁在乎那个啦！一个囚犯要活得那么好做什么！”斯雷因好气又好笑。

“我在乎啊。”伊奈帆回过头来，笑容清浅眼神明亮。

“……你果然取向不正常。”

“……刚才那个含情脉脉地说‘至少我还有你’的人是谁啊。”

5

伊奈帆真的很长一段时间没有来了。他的军阶越来越高，事情也越来越多，可是起初的时候他依然坚持每个月至少来一次。他女儿出生的时候界塚太太千叮咛万嘱咐让伊奈帆探望斯雷因的时候带张照片去，还义正词严地在照片的背后写下一行“你看这是我为伊奈帆生的孩子，我们的宝宝是不是很可爱呢~”，斯雷因看到的时候总觉得她似乎在炫耀自己能生而斯雷因不能。小萝莉着实很可爱，父亲的优良基因被一点不差地遗传到了。斯雷因看着界塚太太娟秀的字迹会心一笑，翻回正面再仔细端详小萝莉大大的眼睛圆嘟嘟的脸蛋好一会儿。

“——这归我了哦。凉小姐特地注明了‘给T先生’的。”

伊奈帆一副老大不情愿的表情：“给你吧。”

那之后伊奈帆频繁地出差，只能在出差回来的时候间或探望一下，有的时候甚至根本连这点时间都抽不出来。斯雷因跟他说过很多次，监狱里一切安好，让伊奈帆好好回家休息，免得以后女儿都不认得他。伊奈帆实在分身乏术不能顾及，曾经提到想要拜托雪姐关照监狱里的事情。

“你好歹考虑一下你姐夫的心情。”

“那我让凉过来吧。反正她也已经知道你的事情了。”

“情敌相见分外眼红，你确定真的要这么做？”

伊奈帆扬扬眉毛，有点得意：“你终于承认你和她是情敌了？”

“只要凉小姐这么认定了我是我就只能是，跟我承不承认没关系。”

“你既不让雪姐来又不让凉过来，岂不是非我不可。”

伊奈帆双肘支在桌上双手撑住下巴，笑意盎然。斯雷因用力翻了一下那双好看的碧眸。

“最好是你也别来。”他撑着脑袋不甚友善地白了伊奈帆一眼然后看向旁边的墙，“是啊。大概真的是非你不可了。”

那句话说得很轻，伊奈帆却知道那是确确实实被说出来的话语。他不意斯雷因竟然猝不及防地这么说了，讶然地看过去的时候，在他脸上找不到半分反悔或是玩笑的神情。被盯着久了，斯雷因总算转过脸来回敬以有点刻意冷淡的目光。阳光从窗户里照进来，暖暖地落在他白皙的面颊上，多年以前的伯爵沐浴在日光中没有凌厉的锋芒，面容的线条纤细柔和。

伊奈帆忽然笑了。斯雷因也笑了。

6

斯雷因再次见到伊奈帆的时候是在医院。某一天他正坐在床上看书，不料眼前突然一黑，脑子里痛得好像有一千七百六十一个杀马特小人唱着aLIEz蹦蹦跳跳。他摸索着试图扶着墙壁站起来，还是那本厚厚的《资本论》落下去砸到脚背上，可是他却提前一步失去了意识，睁开眼的时候鼻腔里已经满是消毒水的味道，强制性地将“干净”两个字塞进一片空白的大脑里。

他吃力地扭过头。床边的界塚伊奈帆正一脸疲倦地按揉着脸上的穴位，抬眼看见他醒了，立时像被打了一针肾上腺素整个人清醒过来。

“你醒了。”

斯雷因还是听出了伊奈帆嗓音里的一点倦意。

“……我是什么病？”他也一点不忌讳，单刀直入地问。

“没什么大问题，你自己看。”伊奈帆把病历本递给他。斯雷因抬起有些麻木的手接了过来，费力地翻了翻。

“切，医生的字我怎么可能看得懂。”斯雷因觉得自己似乎很久没说话了，声带似乎都迟钝了振动不起来，“要是想骗我的话没必要演到这一步。”

“真不是什么大问题。”伊奈帆脸上看不出任何波澜，仿佛一夜之间就变回了当初那个在沙滩上拿枪指着自己的少年，眼瞳深若无底的海。斯雷因忽然发觉他似乎已经忘记看不透那个面瘫伊奈帆的感觉了。是伊奈帆此时刻意地想要隐瞒呢？还是过往他眼中那个水晶玻璃人是因为伊奈帆对他毫无保留的敞开呢？斯雷因思考着，觉得他想得有些大脑缺氧糖分不足，顺着手背血管流进来的葡萄糖水凉凉的。

身上好像没有任何属于自己的东西，连神经的感度都变得迟钝，控制不了四肢，也感觉不到疼痛。这感觉真的像是死了，可是伊奈帆站了起来俯视着自己，那目光的存在感太过强烈让他不能忽视，反倒让他意识到自己究竟还活着。

这是斯雷因第一次离开监狱。虽然仍然是一个人住在一间房里，但是毕竟能够见到每天查房的医生护士，说的话不多，好歹是新鲜面孔。伊奈帆会大方地把病历本摊到他面前给他看，对于自己的身体状况斯雷因依旧一无所知。他有时候会旁敲侧击地试图从医生口中打探出一点关于他病情的内容，然而最终都是一无所获。

来往的人很少。也许是因为是军方内部的医院，再加上保密措施的缘故。透过门边不宽的毛玻璃斯雷因能够看到两个一直把守在外面的人影，因此也就贴心地没有动过离开病房的念头。于是来来去去，能够见着的外人理所应当地只有——

房门开了。斯雷因抬起头，伊奈帆站在门口，并没有马上进来，而是和身后的什么人说着话。警卫侧了半步挡住门口，堪堪留下半个人的宽度给伊奈帆。

“……等我一会儿就好。”

门外的一个声音似乎低声地在争辩着什么，听上去不像是那两个膀大腰圆的警卫里的任何一个人。非常轻而柔婉地——

“这是我的工作，你就不要掺和进来了。就等我一会儿好吗？”

伊奈帆总算脱了身，长出一口气，侧身闪进病房，在身后关上房门。斯雷因看着门外多出来的一个身影，在走廊里踱来踱去，姿势有些微妙的不自然。他看了好一会儿，才意识到那好像是抱着一个孩子——

“是凉小姐……吗。”斯雷因脱口问道。

“是啊。听我说你病了，硬是要跟过来看看你。还带着女儿。”伊奈帆无可奈何地叹，在病床边的椅子上坐下。斯雷因扬扬眉，颇有深意地瞅着伊奈帆。

“你之前不是不敢告诉她我的事情吗？”

“她这不是查出来了么。”伊奈帆伸手扯了扯领带，“你放心，她不会说出去的。”

“那就让她进来啊。我也很好奇你太太是个什么样的人，还有你可爱的女儿。”

“她知道是知道。这是我的事情，我不想她插手。”

这话说得莫名果决。

“总之……替我谢谢她。谢谢她特地来看我。”

“我会转达的。”

伊奈帆答应着，拿起放在旁边小桌上的病历本翻看了起来。他依旧将表情控制得完美无缺，分毫窥探不到那里面龙飞凤舞的字迹对他心绪的影响，甚至让人无法怀疑他是不是在故作镇定，而只能悻悻地将其定义为面瘫。斯雷因百无聊赖地看着伊奈帆低低垂下的头，看着他额前垂落的深色发丝挡住双眸，恍惚间想起来，他上一次看见伊奈帆如此专注的时候似乎还是在监狱里，伊奈帆升了少校军衔得了更加高级的办公室，却还是抱着一沓文件熟门熟路地进了他的牢房，自作主张地坐下来处理公务。界塚少校习惯性地转着手里的笔，审查着关于前两天监狱里两名警卫员的一次冲突的说明材料时，在一张理应要斯雷因本人作为目击证人来署名的情况说明书下方签上一行Slaine Troyard，塞进旁边的文件夹里。

那字迹和斯雷因本人的，分毫不差。

——————

病情看不出恶化也看不出好转。斯雷因就这么在医院里住着。伊奈帆再度推门进来的时候他已经不像往常那样坐在床上看窗外被繁茂树枝严严实实地挡住的风景，而是躺在床上，看着天花板。

“感觉怎么样？”伊奈帆开口。

“一样。要死不死的感觉。”

“不行。你得给我好好活下去。”

对话里有一种无名的熟悉感。斯雷因的思绪一下子被拉到很久之前，他转过头去看着伊奈帆，恍惚间面前的人和记忆里那个少年的模样重合了，一只眼窝在黑色的眼罩下空空荡荡，另一只眼里目光淡淡亦是没有情绪，却温柔到了极点。他当时怎么没有看出来呢？

“……这可不是我能决定的事情。”斯雷因有气无力地回了一句。

“你根本一点事都没有。”伊奈帆说得果断。

“那我为什么要住院。”

“你难道想一直住在监狱里？”

“住在这里也是受到监视，有什么区别？”斯雷因的话里没有半分反讽的意思，仅仅平淡地陈述事实。

“有啊。这里到底不是监狱。”伊奈帆也并没有强词夺理，“以此为契机争取一下的话，说不定就能出狱了哟。”

斯雷因发自内心地轻轻笑了。

“我觉得我会死在争取到出狱之前。”

他觉得牵起唇角的时候有点费劲。

“……我可以留遗言吗？”

“留是可以。不过我觉得没这个必要。”

“嘛，以防万一，你还是替我记着吧。”

“要不要我找个人来公证？”

“那么大阵仗做什么。只要有你就够了。”

伊奈帆忽然觉得他也许需要一个分析引擎，需要一只义眼替他录下这个时刻永远地保存起来。可是他又不舍得。那四个字牢牢地捆住他的手脚，让他不想和哪怕是一块无机质的磁条分享这贵重的言语。

“假如我不幸离世，可以把我有用的器官捐掉，剩下的部分火化。”

“我保证你身体健康，什么都能捐但是死不成捐不成。”

“可以的话，把我的项链和你女儿的照片留下来和我的骨灰放在一起。虽然不知道凉小姐介不介意，不过这算是我仅有的私人物品了，我想留着。”

“那可是我女儿的照片……算了你的骨灰我会收着，说到底全都归我。”

“我死了的事，艾瑟依拉姆公主如果不问，就不用告诉她了。我不想多少人记得我，艾瑟依拉姆公主也好，蕾穆丽娜公主也好，哈库莱特也好。这个世界上的人最好都忘了我，也没必要为了我难过。”

“这想法真是奢侈。你别忘了你的名字已经被写进历史课本里了。”

“能不能对要死的人宽容一点啊。只是许个愿总该是可以的吧。”

“你不会死，没必要对你宽容。”

伊奈帆只觉得舌尖干涩发苦。斯雷因转过头来，他的脸色竟然没有预期中的那样苍白，只是看着似乎有些虚弱透明，一双碧眸澄明得如若星辉流明。

“只要你记得我就好。你的话，一定没关系的。”

7

“……我只是觉得，大概不会有人能够替代她在我心里的位置了。”

“那又如何？不可取代的关系并不是只有那一种。”

比如你之于我。

比如我之于你。

——fin


End file.
